User talk:Nathanville
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your User page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. If you live in New Zealand, you are invited to add your name to Category:Contributors of New Zealand by adding that to your User page (including the brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk"/discussion page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user may get an alerting message on their next visit to any Wikia. I'm puzzled at how you managed to create a page with the same name as the one I told you I had created (which still exists). I'll have to check to find a subtle difference. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:54, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Onwards and upwards You inserted a space before the hyphen. All OK now except that some of the automatically-generated categories are wrong - they should not end in commas. Not your fault! I've approached one of the more knowledgeable contributors and expect that to be fixed within 24 hours. Now past my proper bedtime. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:53, 26 February 2009 (UTC) You are editing now. Unless you are a very early riser you're not in the United Kingdom as I thought! You may have noticed Thurstan fixed the display of second family with . — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:07, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Placenames and old photos Placenames are best linked internally to existing or proposed pages on this site, and easiest to handle if we use the Wikipedia name exactly, allowing to be added at the top for a direct link or if we want to copy stuff. Old photos are probably public domain in every country that cares if the photographer died over 70 years ago. I'm not sure where to look that up, but I'll try. Can be changed later with no trouble. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:48, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Images from newspapers over 50 years old may be OK; I've really no idea. Check . At a guess, I'd say "fair use" might apply if you gave the newspaper full credit. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Another space problem creating a near-duplicate This time it's because of omitting a space. Definitely excusable here; a couple of websites I know don't have a space between the name and the opening bracket. I might turn your second fellow into a disambiguation page. Or maybe you could move him to become an as-yet-uncreated sibling page if that might save you time? Only admins can delete pages. At the rate you are going, you might be considered worthy quite soon, but not today. I'm delighted at how well you have taken to this site. You could give the folks back at the Multiply site an unbiased review of it!. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Your longer missive I'll intersperse replies between its paragraphs. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:13, 3 March 2009 (UTC)